Little Jinchuuriki
by The Lady Morana
Summary: Sakura is dead, Naruto is captured, and Itachi, well let's just say he as intresting ways of dealing with prisoners. Warning: Yaoi, ItaNaru, implied SasuNaru, implied rape, and rape.
1. Chapter 1: False Reality

WARNING: In case you didn't read my summary, or in case you didn't quite understand it. This is nonconsensual Yaoi, which means a boy raping another boy. If this isn't your thing, by all means keep reading, but don't complain to me about how un-gay the characters are, though I'm not sure how any sane person can believe that of Itachi.

---

Where am I? I don't think I want to know. There is a burning ache in my muscles and I can feel all the bruises that I know must mar my body. I feel hot; my necklace is cold against my burning skin. Something rough cuts into my wrists and blood, hot and sticky, drips off my figure tips. I can hear the soft sound it makes as it hits the damp floor. I feel blood dried and cracked on my lips and my mouth feels as if it were stuffed with cotton.

How could I be so rash? Tears sting my eyes; who will save Sasuke now? Now that I am here and Sakura lies un-buried in the woods, her death just collateral damage as far as these monsters are concerned.

There is the sound of the old wooden door scrapping open and I try to lift my head, but I'm stopped by a stabbing pain in my neck. A laugh, as cold and hard as the stones on which I am forced to kneel, rings out. Odd I didn't even know my captor could laugh.

"It's almost time little Jinchuuriki. Are you ready to die?" I glared at the floor, wishing that this man would suddenly burst in the flames and die.

"Damn you!" I rasp in a voice like sandpaper. Again he laughs, though it's more of a chuckle this time.

"I believe I already am, there's no use in spending your strength re-informing me." I hear footsteps on the stone, he's coming closer. I pull back as far as my bonds will allow. A hand force my head up and I cry out at the pain in my neck. Fear keeps my eyes shut tight.

"My little brother was rather attached to you wasn't he? I wonder how tightly those bonds still hold. Will he feel pain at your death? Regret? Or has simply ceased to care?" I shudder as a cool hand traces lines on my face. It's only as another hand skims gently down my body that I am fully aware of how little I'm wearing. I squirm, trying to get away from him, but he holds me in place.

"Don't struggle little Jinchuuriki, you'll only cut your wrists." He says impassively.

I throw my self backwards causing the ropes to bite farther into my wrists as I feel something warm and wet brush the blood off my chin.

"Looks like you've run out of room." I whimper as I feel teeth nip at my neck. Perhaps this is a bad dream, all I need to do is open my eyes, and I'll be back in Konoha. The site that I am met with is not my messy room. Once I thought Sasuke pretty, but with his brother standing before me my memory of Sasuke doesn't seem quite as appealing. Itachi Uchiha, the devil incarnate, is every inch a dark idol to a forgotten god of beauty. Opening my eyes was bad idea; the missing-nin takes the opportunity to catch me in his web of lies.

Every feeling is more intense here in his handmade world. His fingers ghost across body making my skin dance with pleasure, and pain as he grazes my wounds. His long pale fingers trace my seal, visible through my shredded shirt.

"Stop it!" I demand. He brings is lips to my ear.

"Is that what you really want little Jinchuuriki?" He whispers, his teeth nibble at my ear. I try to snarl at him, but it comes out as more a moan of pleasure.

"Apparently you don't know what you want." His silky voice caresses my ears in the same manner as his fingers stroking are my quivering body. His black cloak falls to floor, and what's left of my clothes aren't slow in following. Damn my body for responding to him, damn me for wanting it to.

A second has scarcely passed when I come down off my high into the cruelly reality of a world that does not belong to him. I feel an uncleanness that isn't related to blood and dirt caking my body, but rather something deep inside my soul. My lips are swollen from his abuse of them, and my entire body feels as though it is covered in little marks where his teeth broke my skin. I am broken and changed, and he knows it. He smirks down at me.

"They're waiting." His voice is cold and unmoved. Merciless he jerks me to my feet and shoves me towards the door, "Time to die little Jinchuuriki."

AN: Happy Birthday Evil by Definition! I hope you enjoyed it! This isn't my ship, in fact I'm fairly anti-ItaNaru and anti- SasuNaru, but my darling sister asked me to write this for her birthday and I couldn't bring myself to say no, she threatened me with a spork.


	2. Chapter 2: Hell Before Death

**Thanks to:**Pen-Name-Kitsune-chanLiana UchihaKuramaKitsuneRyuTsuzuki Misakinekoyoukai010cursedpegasusWolfgirlward06Lycan180EdwardsGirlForeverEvil by DefinitionKCamehwho reviewed.

**Special Thanks to**Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan, who asked for more too nicely for me to say no. So this chapter is dedicated to her.

---

I have never really thought about death. It never seemed something that I should really concern myself with, but now it does. My every step is painful and my vision flickers slightly. I'm not sure if I could live even if I wasn't being marched to my death.

I glare at my captor and then my eyes widen in shock. He eyes are cold impassive orbs as always, but now they are darker then night instead of red like fresh spilled blood. I would wonder why, but we are in a giant room now with huge stone hands protruding from the stone floor.

The devil chains me to the center of the floor before disappearing in a flash of movement only to reappear as a shadow figure on one of the fingers far above my head. I gasp as three more figures appear on the hand. Unlike Itachi and his companion however these flicker and glow softly. I notice that only five of the ten spots are filled, one of the unstable figures seems to notice this as well.

"I don't think we have enough power to remove the nine-tails yet." His metallic voice seems laced with regret.

"We will have to wait till we replace our dead or otherwise incapacitated members. Itachi," I notice that his eyes are red again as he lifts them to look at the speaker, "You'll be in charge of watching the demon's current container." Itachi didn't speak, he simple nodded, but that seems enough for the glowing figure.

"Dismissed." The word still hung in the air, but the glowing man had flickered and disappeared along with the other two leaving only Itachi and his partner.

I lay very still. Perhaps they will be content to leave me here.

I jump when I hear a rough laugh behind me.

"So the great Itachi Uchiha has babysitting mission? It must make you feel like a genin all over again." Itachi doesn't grace him with an answer, but bends to remove my bounds, so much for being left in peace. I continue to lie on the floor till I feel Itachi foot dig into my damaged side.

"Up." He commands. The fear of what he might do if I disobey brings me to my feet, but the pain that courses through my body brings me back to my knees. A hand grabs hold of my hair and lifts me to my feet. A shove gets my feet moving. Apparently Uchihas are raised in silence; the ones I have known seem to only to like opening their mouths to ridicule others.

As we leave the chamber, dread ways down my spirits. I might not have been killed, but I'm in Hell all the same.

AN: I know this was uber short, but I was in a hurry.


	3. Chapter 3: What I Want?

Note of Special Thanks to: Ongaku-sama Ey, sakura, kindness, Fang Gal, Tobi54, Diablo, Narue, dandy, Hime, Aeons, KCameh, Liana Uchiha, ddd, vixen fire, Takaiko Narita, Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan, PirateCaptainBo, TheDeviant, and atomic-smile for reviewing. Takaiko Narita' s and TheDeviant's reviews in particular made me smile.

Note of Huge Thanks to Flightless Bird for writing most of this chapter, even though she hates writing in first person.

---

I walk quietly behind Itachi and keep my eyes on the floor so as not to notice the alluring way his body moves. I hate him with ever fiber being and yet I am drawn to him. He is my death and yet I still remember his touch on my body and yearn for it.

I am so lost in thought that I don't notice that I'm not being taken back to my dirty cell till we enter a simple room. The walls are rock like they were in my prison, but the floor is cool stone instead of packed dirt. It is Spartan, containing no more than a small bed, but it is clean.

My face must have shown my confusion, because he answers my unasked question of 'why?'

"It would reflect poorly on me if I were to let you waste away and die before we can remove the demon, but remember, little Jinchuuriki, that cell is waiting for you if you misbehave." I nod; I'm still surprised that he is going to the trouble of give me a room. I would have thought that a murderer won't care how others thought of him.

"Now we need to treat your wounds. It isn't wise to leave them till they become infected." He steps towards me and I shy back. Memories of the last time he was in a room alone with me come flooding back, and I freeze. My heart races and I feel like a caged animal. I want him to turn and leave, but I want him to stay. I don't know what I want and it terrifies me.

----Flightless Bird----

He takes another fluid step forwards a predatory glint becoming visible in his dark grey eyes. I can see how much he's like Sasuke. I flinch mentally, the name tears across the still open wounds.

"What is it Little Jinchuuriki? Are you afraid?" Somewhere in the pit of my stomach where the demon slept something stirred. Something told me to hold my tongue, but I am Uzumaki Naruto, the loud mouthed ninja.

"Not of _you_." I snap, it was true I wasn't afraid of Itachi. No I am drawn, like many, to the Uchiha like a moth to flame, to all Uchiha's in fact.

Itachi steps forwards and I step back, my blue flaming eyes glaring holes into Itachi dead ones. Oh how I hate those emotionless orbs, I want to tear them out and feed them to Kyuubi.

"Are you sure Little Jinchuuriki? You seemed to be afraid of something," The man waves a hand with black nail polish on it in a general circle. A growl sounds in the back of my throat.

"Not of you." I repeat, with my cracking voice I must sound like a broken record, a ghost of a smile crossed Itachi's face. No, it was more like a smirk. Once again the urge to wipe it off there was almost unbearable, almost.

"I see you are afraid of how similar I am to my _foolish _little brother." Itachi's smooth voice says, stepping forwards again, and I find myself in a backed in a corner, again.

Itachi raises his pale hand and strokes my whisker marks almost caringly. I flinch back glaring at the weasel.

"Is that what you fear, Little Jinchuuriki? Then you are a fool like my little brother, but you are even more foolish, I think. To feel anything but hate towards him."

Itachi closes the mere foot between us, with a quick movement he grabs my wrists and pins me to the wall behind me. I gasp, his nails dig into my skin and it _hurts_.

"What is it Little Jinchuuriki? Did little brother go this far? Or has a new fear appeared?" I blink, what did Itachi mean?

To answer my wordless question, his soft lips attack mine. I squeak, allowing the alluring bastard into my mouth. Who could blame me though? I have never been truly kissed before, and I'm being kissed by an Uchiha that's more than any fan-girl has ever gotten. I almost smirk Sakura would so-

Sakura. The name brings me from my musings, and I try to push Itachi away from me. No, I will not forget what they did to her. Leaving her there on the forest floor.

Sakura. Was. Dead.

"Get away from me!" I yell in Itachi's face after pulling me head away from him. He pulls away from me a moment giving me a chance to dive to the opposite side of the room. I gasp the quick movement causing one of my wounds to re-open.

_"It seems that you are confused little Kitsune shall I help?" _Its voice was so cool, so welcoming, but I knew what it was, it was a devil, a demon, in an angel's clothing allowing its deadly beauty to show. And I long to be rid of him, to just die so this monster that holds me here will be done with me.

"_But what about Kakashi?"_ I blink, what would happen to my sensei if I died? He had been so alone when we had become a team, Sakura, Sasuke and I. If I die he will be alone again. What would happen to him then?

A voice hisses in my ear, '_It'll make him stronger. He'll give in, and forget._ Strange it sounds like Itachi.

"You've let me close again little Jinchuuriki, you seem distracted, shall I keep your mind off things?" This time the older male pushes me back against the wall nipping and biting at me neck.

Without my consent a moan escapes my parched lips. The creature drags its tongue across the flesh between my jaw and ear.

"St-stop it!" I whimper, I want him to continue but then again I _really, really_ don't want him to do what he did to me in _his_ world.

Whispering in my ear while licking the shell he asks,

"Do you really want that? Something else is telling me otherwise." I can feel myself go red. How can this devil be so beautiful? I close my eyes and moan softly as he kisses me roughly on the lips. The nasty little voice is back,

_'Yes give in, they'll find away without you_'


	4. Chapter 4: The Devil’s Desire

Thanks to: Chaxra-san, Takaiko Narita, Liana Uchiha, phantomshadowdragon, dragonfire04, atomic-smile, Dark Mican, PirateCaptainBo, Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan, and TheDeviant. I love getting reviews and you all made me smile!

Even Bigger Thanks to: Flightless Bird who wrote this whole chapter.

---

I pull away from the devil still in the corner, still trapped. I feel like a caged animal. I've always thought of Uchihas as glass dolls, the ones that sit high upon a self away from the hands of children. Even adults handle them with care afraid they might snap something right off, or break it in some way. So why is it that I am the caged one and not the Uchiha? Why is it him that's looking at me as though I'm a piece of meat?

_'Give in,'_

The voice in my head calls, and oh how I want to do just that. To let Itachi have his way with me for real this time and not only in my mind. But all I have to do is simply think of those close to me that the Akatsuki had tried to destroy, Gaara, Sakura, Kakashi, anyone who got in their way got hurt somehow.

"What is the matter Little Jinchuuriki?" The silky bastard's voice asks. I steal a quick glance at the man before trying to move to another corner again, but the glance seemly gave away what I was going to do and I find myself pinned to the ground, the air knocked out of me.

Itachi leers down at me, it was frighteningly familiar, considering it was similar to the one Sasuke gave me when he said he I was his closest friend and he wanted to kill me. Perhaps I should have just died at that time, then the younger Uchiha wouldn't of have gone to Orochimaru, then Sakura wouldn't have died, then I wouldn't be in this position.

_'If you are so__obsessed__about Sasuke then pretends that__Itachi's__Sasuke, they look similar enough'_ Oh my, I have a voice inside my head that is an Uchiha whore, joy.

"You're distracted Little Jinchuuriki." I don't answer, but I begin to struggle, I can't give in, not yet. Leaning down Itachi steals what air I had gained back into my lungs, crashing his pale lips against mine.

The devil's hands trace down my bloody, black, tattered shirt, barely touching me, his hands feather across the sensitive red areas of the demon's seal. I gasp at the feeling, and swooping down like a bird of prey; Itachi stuck his devious tongue into my open carven.

I began to close my mouth when I felt a warm hand at my throat, a single finger cutting off all air. He continued to attack my mouth with me hanging onto seconds as I start to feel like I am drowning in my own shame. After what seemed like ages the demon released me.

"You shouldn't do such things Little Jinchuuriki, you might die." His voice is laced with thick sadism. I cough, it hurts so much. I can feel Itachi getting off me; I roll over and cough again, letting the thick underground air fills my muggy lungs. Crawling I try to get away again, but before I make it too far I feel myself being hoisted up and then the being airborne as Itachi tosses me onto the bed.

For a moment, still in shock, I lay sprawled on the small bed, with the devil's silhouette towering over me. With the grace of animal that no true human could ever achieve Itachi glides over me.

Straddling me down, he whispers softly more to himself than me,

"I see why Sasuke loved you so much, why he let you close to him," I reach to push him off me, but as if he knew what I was going to do before I even knew it myself he grabs my wrists in a sweeping motion and shoves them above my head. I can feel his spidery fingers dance as they tie my hands to the headboard.

"You mustn't do such things, Little Jinchuuriki,"

"Little Jinchuuriki, Little Jinchuuriki, I have a name you know!" I cry, purposely spitting on his face, the man wipes it off, a pure look of disgust on his angelic features.

"No, you only have the name you were given and called by others. You are no longer in Konoha where you are human, where they called you by your so called 'name'. You are in the Akatsuki base. You _are_ Little Jinchuuriki." Itachi's never ending patience seems to have run out.

Running his hands down my body, he ripped off the remains of the shirt, I scream in utter agony as he digs his nails into my open wounds. He is like a monster from a night terror that leaves you unable to remember why the doll with its perfect painted face scares you only that it does.

Leaning down he presses his mouth against my chest shucking and nipping. I try not to moan but my body betrays me as it curves up to meet the monster's fangs. Why must it be me? Why must I be 'Little Jinchuuriki? I have a name and I like it!

I am taken from my thoughts as I feel the velvet hands move down to my waist, slowly dragging my pants off.

"No! Dear God, no!" I scream twisting and turning fighting the bounds that hold my hands above my head,

"What's the matter Little Jinchuuriki?" Itachi continues to take the pants off, until they are completely gone.

Here I lay naked as the day I was born and cursed with this life, my eyes hold fear. The monster leers down at me. Dark eyes as red as my blood sweep over me, I believe the monster is excited. Great, perfect, this is the best day of my pathetic life.

Itachi lowers his head, his eyes locked with my own. I scream in painful pleasure as he drags his pink tongue across my member. I close my eyes but I still can feel the appendage flick up and down and all around me.

Without warning the man complete covers me, licking, and tugging. I scream again, along with a moan that I did my best to keep in. I hate this. I am completely helpless here in this nightmare that I can't wake up from.

Amidst my foggy mind, I fell something coming, for deep inside of me. Soon my vision flashes white and I cum into Itachi waiting hand. I pant heavily, I am hardly aware of myself being flipped over.

Though a zipping sound sure wakes me,

'_Oh__squee, finally, just give in, I promise you'll enjoy it! Plea-'_ I block the little whore out. As, Itachi's finger nails dig into my bare back as I once again move to get away, I whimper loudly surprising myself on how much it sounded like a fox.

"Hush Little Jinchuuriki, it will be over soon," I could almost fell the devil's smirk in his voice as he breathes against my ear, as he positions himself at my backdoor. If I thought what happened early was horrible it had nothing on this.

I scream until my voice cracks from the stress. Itachi moans, he seems to be enjoying himself, I hope he will just leave me alone, or I will wake up for my nightmare. I can feel the devil's hand move down to my neglected member.

He begins to pump it and soon the stuffy silent air was broken by the sound of our moans, his in pure pleasure, and mine in self disgust. He pulls in and out of me. I scream once again, my throat hurts but I can't stop screaming.

Once again I feel myself at _that_ point; the top of the world and the end of it. As I was about to release Itachi stops stroking and pumping my about-to-cum member, Itachi pulled himself out of me once more, slammed into me and the same time squeezed my member, hard. The flash of white fills my already tired mind. I feel Itachi release himself in me, and come on with a sickening sound. The corners of my vision fade, as I fall into oblivion. I can hear Itachi comment about something, something like I dirtied the bed and reopened my wounds. I want to ask him whose fault that is really, but darkness takes over.

---


	5. Chapter 5: Plaything

Thanks to: iloveme5895, KCameh, Kags21, Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan, YaoiRocks, TheDeviant, and Liana Uchiha for reviewing. You all rock!

Note of apology: I'm sorry that I update this out of order. In a normal setting this gets update **before** Of Snakes and Foxes, but I just finished that story and got was exited and couldn't wait to post it. Besides I have writers block for this story and have no idea where it's going. But not to worry! A plot will make itself known to me!

---

Conciseness hits me like a rock. Well really it was a rock that hit my like a rock. My sore abused body rolled itself of the bed and onto the floor. So now I'm laying here wishing I could die and at the same time dreading the yet unset but ever looming date of my execution.

Truth be told I'm probably thinking about death because it's a nicer subject then the other thoughts tugging at my conciseness. I'm sure that Itachi would be pleased to know that thoughts of dying are more pleasant then thoughts of him. I heard him tell Sasuke once that he would have to have hatred to kill him. Maybe if I hate him enough Itachi with self implode. Yes that's a lovely thought. I think I'll start working on it right now!

I hate what he did to me. I hate how he calls me "Little Jinchuuriki." I hate how his cold face looks so much like Sasuke. I hate how his hands feel on my body. I hate how wonderful his touch feels. I hate his lovely warm mouth around my…. No! This plan isn't working! Back to death or ramen. Yes ramen sounds like a nice safe subject.

Ramen isn't morbid. Ramen isn't evil. Ramen isn't likely to want to kill you. Ramen is also not likely to rape you and leaving you arching for that touch that made you feel so good, so… No! Damn him! Not even ramen is sacred when he gets in your head!

It's just safest to sit and stare at the wall thinking nothing! I'm not thinking anything at all! Just staring at the plan boring wall that he shoved me against while he kissed me and… Damn it! I think I liked being asleep a whole lot better. Anything is better than sitting on this hard cold floor with a sore, beaten, ill-used body. If I ever get free of here I will chopstick his pretty red eyes out and eat them dipped in hot sauce!

A sudden noise from the hall interrupts my fantasies about using Itachi's toes as fish bait and brings me back to the present. I can hear voices from the hall and laughter. Itachi would never laugh and indeed this laughter seems too coarse for him. I soon learn the source of the laughter as Itachi walks through the door accompanied by a blue skinned man that I remember from the first time I saw Itachi years before.

I also remember him as the one that had given Sakura her finishing blow. She would have most likely died from blood lose anyway, but he found it necessary to shave her with that sword till her she was nothing more than a mangled carcass. As if that wasn't horrid enough he had taken special care to keep her face unmarred saying that it was impolite to mess-up a lady's face.

I remember him frowning down at the bloody mass that was her body and the using his fingers to pull her face, contorted with the pain of death, into a smile. Taking care to open her eyes, fix her hair and wipe away stray traces of blood. I can still see him bent over her using the littlest bit of blood to stain her lips and checks like those of a painted lady. I can hear his rough voice saying that it was a pity that the bugs would be along soon to eat out her pretty little eyes.

These memories turn my world red and I lunged at the laughing man. I'll rip his face off first and leave nothing there but a bleeding mass. As I move towards him I move to make a hands seal, but a lightning fast hand stops my wrist. Before I even have time to struggle my fingers are bent back till they break, and Itachi steps back in the same lighten quick movement to lean impassively by the door.

"Careful little Jinchuuriki, next time I'll cut them off and what's a ninja without fingers?" His voice is cold and his eyes betray nothing, but the blue man laughs.

"You should let me play with him a little. I know very well that you had your fun with him." Itachi eye's flash briefly with an emotion that I didn't even have time to place before it was gone. The two have them seem to have forgotten me, or are under the impression that a few broken fingers will keep me down.

"If you wanted to play, you should have played with your own, only one Jinchuuriki per member."

"But mine was a boring old man! Yours is young and full of spirit." I move slowly this time getting closer before lunging at Itachi's throat. He backhands me with a careless flick of his wrist and sending me flying across the floor.

"No, Kisame." The word seems to end the discussion of whose plaything I am. I can't help but wonder which end of the stick I got. Itachi doesn't seem likely to cause any damage that Kyuubi charka won't heal, but I don't think that this Kisame has the mental capacity to toy with my mind. I must be going crazy I'm looking at the pros and cons of being tortured to near death by madmen.

I try open my mouth only discover it hurts too badly and I have to fight back a scream of pain. That bastard must have broken my jaw along with my fingers.

Itachi smiles as he produces something out the sleeve of cloak. I'm confused by his expression till I see what he has. It's a hard heal of bread and a small flask of water. Prefect, I'm sure I'll be able to eat the beard with a broken jaw, and getting the stopper out of the water jug with broken fingers is going to be a joy! I swear if I ever get free killing that beautiful bastard will be at the top of my to-do list.

The thought reminds me of Sasuke, apparently we have something in common now. In some twisted way I find this thought funny and my tormenter leave me laughing despite all my torn muscle and broken bones.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner Time

Please Thank My Wonderful coma loving beta: TheDeviant there's a link to her page on my page, I suggest you go check it out.

Thanks to: Tsuzuki Misaki, KCameh, Avaternaruto, Taka-chan, iloveme5895, Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan, KitsuneyJenfner, DarkRavie, hidden in plain view, TheDeviant, Anonymous Sister of the Author, and PirateCaptainBo for reviewing.

Taka-chan and anyone who is wondering what the heck a Jinchuuriki is: As I understand it a Jinchuuriki is someone who has a tailed demon sealed inside of them. So like Naruto or Gaara. Does that help?

---

Hunger gnaws at my stomach, but it's the thirst that coats my mouth in a white paste. I am incapable of doing much about my current condition. Kyuubi's chakra has yet to heal my jaw or my hands, and the only food or water in the room is either rock hard or sealed tightly. I wonder if they will still be able to get Kyuubi out if I die of thirst. The thought doesn't interest me much. I know that stupidity isn't one of the Uchiha clan's flaws: they weren't that inbred.

The door opens and I look up. Apparently you don't even need to speak of devil anymore, because thinking about his family works just as well. A scent is caught by my nose. I know this smell, I love this smell! Its ramen, but the ramen is held by the devil himself.

"Poor little Jinchuuriki, a broken jaw and nothing to eat but hard bread." He comes closer and I can almost taste the ramen in my mouth. "Perhaps you would like some ramen instead? It is almost soft enough to chew with your tongue." Itachi dips chopsticks into the bowl and slowly brings noodles to his lips. I watch hungrily has they disappear. I try to tell myself that I'm hungry for ramen and not for his soft lips.

"But then again, those broken hands could never hold chopsticks." He pretends to think for a moment, "I know. I will feed you." Itachi flashes me a smile, and on anyone else it would have been adorable, but on him it was sickening.

"Thanks, but I think I'm good with starving to death." I growl, doing my best to not move my jaw, before turning away. The sweet smell of food wraps itself around me.

"As much as I would enjoy watching you die slowly, I'm suppose to keep you alive so that we can kill you." If that doesn't scream insanity I don't know what does. Yet still I refused to turn around and be fed.

"You know little Jinchuuriki, if you don't turn around and let me put this ramen into your mouth to be chewed by your muscular little tongue then I'm going to have to chew it for you. Either way, it's still going to end up in your mouth." I blanch at the thought and turn around doing my best to look dignified. Only he could ruin a perfect meal like ramen.

Slowly he feeds me the ramen, and in spite of myself I discover that it's quite nice. Something about this gentle Itachi disturbs me. I'm not sick enough to prefer his other side, but this softness repels me. Against my will I think of Sasuke; is this the side of his brother he grew up knowing? Is this almost-caring man the one that he can't seem to hate enough? The food in my mouth distracts me from my thoughts—it's difficult to chew with your tongue.

He offers the bowl for me to drink the broth. The hot liquid running down my throat feels wonderful, and I don't have to chew broth with my tongue. A small dribble of broth escapes my mouth and runs down my chin. Before I can lift my arm to wipe it away Itachi is there with his warm damp tongue. It sweeps up my chin and across my lips causing me to gasp. He brings two fingers to my face and brushes them across my jaw. I hiss as he finds the bruise and the broken bone.

He lifts one of my damaged hands and I hiss in pain as he presses firmly against the broken fingers there. He sighs and drops my hands.

"I had hoped that Kyuubi's chakra would heal you faster, but perhaps you're too stressed. It doesn't matter; you won't be any fun if you're too hurt to fight back a little." He's in a rather talkative, friendly mood today and it's scaring me near to death. I don't really want to know the cause of his light-heartedness, but I ask anyway.

Again he gives me that sickening smile,

"Leader-sama killed the Sannin they use to call the Toad Sage." It doesn't register at first who the "Toad Sage" is, but when it connects I feel as though the wind has been knocked out of me.

"No. You're lying." I'm trying to convince myself to believe my own words.

"I'm sure I could have Leader-sama send us the body, I don't think Zetsu's eaten it yet." I feel ill. In my mind the annoying old man was invincible, able to take the full strength of Tsuande's fist and still just laugh about it.

I feel like crying but I won't give Itachi the pleasure of watching. In my makeshift little family Jiraiya was the father figure. I turn away, sorrow making it hard for me to breath. It feels like someone clamped their hand around my heart.

"He was your master wasn't he? What shame that must be. Well, I will leave you be for now, little Jinchuuriki." He turns and walks from the room, and for what feels the millionth time I swear that I'll kill him.

---


	7. Chapter 7: Something to Cry About It

Thanks so, so much to TheDeviant for being an awesome beta was even worked on this over the holidays!

Thanks to my reviewers: EmoGwyddoniaeth2, Vampire, ChocohalicsAnonymus, imnofangirl, Amanda( I hope your ungrounded now), qwertyposty, txgirl123, Lady Renyel of Arella, KitsuneyJenfner, Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan, Hana Goldflower, KCameh, DarkRavie, itachifangurlxD, YaoiRocks, Silver-Guardian of Ancients, LadyDrosselmeyer, and iloveme5895. Wow there are a lot of you! I love it!

--

After a restless night, I awake to find myself alone— peacefully and blissfully alone. Yet I know it won't last long. My broken bones have healed, but my heart is still bleeding. I sigh painfully and close my eyes.

"_Leader-sama killed the Sannin they use to call the Toad Sage."_ My hand clenches into a painful fist, it may be no longer broken but it still hurts. I supposed I would still have traces of tears of my face from last night. The mental wounds hurt far worse than any blade ever has.

"_I'm sure I could have Leader-sama send us the body, I don't think Zetsu's eaten it yet." _ I began to cry as soon as the bastard had left me to my own devices. My father figure is dead, and I am beginning my march for the gallows. I am the last Jinchuuriki left, the last in the short line of nine, slowly advancing towards my death.

"He was your master wasn't he? What a shame that must be." I feel a stinging in the back of my throat, a sure sign that I want to cry. I can't, I am a ninja, even if my dreams of becoming Hokage were always out of reach. Perhaps I will be forgotten. If I am unable to achieve my dreams why would I be remembered by everyone else who has? I feel a tear escape one of my eyes. It makes its way off my face until something stops it.

My eyes snap open and I sit up while scooting back quickly. There stands Itachi—the tear still on his finger.

"Are you sad Little Jinchuuriki?" The man asks, his voice gives away nothing, but it seems as though he is laughing at me. I am shocked; was I really that tired? I had no idea the man had been that close, or that he even came into the room.

He strikes out like a snake, grabbing my right hand while keeping the left one down. He stares at it for a moment and smirks,

"Seems as though Kyuubi has finally done its job, now doesn't it Little Jinchuuriki," I pull my hand back and Itachi let it be yanked back. I glare at the devil.

"What's the matter Little Jinchuuriki?" The devil asks reaching his spidery hand towards my face, I pull away but in a flash I find myself kissing him. I squirm and the man releases me so I can get the air I need.

"Bastard, leave me alone!" I scream at the man, I could not stand him violating me right now. I am already tired, and hurting. Itachi leans over, a mock concern on his face, "Why, Little Jinchuuriki, Leader-sama told me to take care of you. Anyway, if I don't Konan will have my head." The man was acting, I could tell. I let him reach up and cup my check before I yank my hand back and smash it into his pretty little face.

Satisfaction fills me as I see him reel back and daintily dab his lips with his aristocratic fingers. I smile when I see the blood staining those delicate lips, but my smile doesn't last long. His stunning black eyes meet mine; even without the Sharingan activated they seem to pierce my soul.

"That wasn't very nice Little Jinchuuriki, particularly after how kind of been to you. Did you know that all the other Jinchuuriki have been treated as little better than disposable goods? Hidan and Kisame vary nearly killed theirs." He steps towards me and it occurs to me that I'm a ninja, and that I can use ninjutsu. Before he can reach me I attempt the shadow clone jutsu only to find I can't control my chakra.

"Oh the wonders of modern medicine, we've discovered this lovely little drug that inhibits chakra control. Best of all it's practically undetectable in food, though it leaves a nasty taste in water I'm told." He's right in front of me and he smiles.

"I'm going to break you Little Jinchuuriki; I'm going to break you so completely you won't even want to be fixed again. I could do it today, right now. I could use my Mangekyou Sharingan to destroy your mind, but that wouldn't be any fun for me." I shudder as his sweet breath rolls over me.

"You can't break me; I have a will of fire!" I cry, but the words sound hollow even to me, and he laughs.

"And so did Sasuke, and he's nothing more than a pretty piece of flesh for Orochimaru now." I glare at him.

"Don't talk about Sasuke! He'll kill you one day!" Itachi laughs again, he's in a horridly good mood today.

"Him…kill me? He can't even kill you. No, my little brother is a bit of a disappointment." Suddenly his face sharpens, "But I'm not here to talk about my charming little brother." I whimper softly and try to push away.

"Tonight you'll beg for me." He whispers as he carefully begins stripping of his clothes and folding them neatly in a pile. I watch is pale body moves and I have to fight to keep from being enchanted.

"Remove your clothes Little Jinchuuriki, or I will remove them for you." I glare at him, but the thought of him stripping me sickens me and I do as I'm told.

He moves forward seductively and for a brief moment I wonder where he learned it. Was something bred into him as an Uchiha? The thought of Sasuke moving like that horrifies me. No, maybe it's something you learn in ANBU, but that brings to mind Kakashi and Yamato… maybe it's better if I don't wonder.

Itachi presses me beneath him on the mattress. I'm in hell.

---


	8. Chapter 8: Blind Tears

BIG HUGE THANKS AND A HUG AND A BOWL OF ICECREAM TO: TheDeviant who is a wonderful, fast beta. I really can't thank her enough.

Thanks to: shadowphoenix143, Imperial Mint, unseeliedarkness, kutoki, Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan, Lil Ally, EmoGwyddoniaeth2, Meatwad, DarkRavie, Anonymous Sister of the Author, and RedMoonLight009 thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

---

"_Tonight you'll beg for me."_

That's what he told me, I wish he didn't have to be so right. He is so gentle it's almost enough to make me forget who he is, what he is.

His lips feel so soft as they ghost down my body, concealing teeth that are sharp enough to draw blood with a light nip. He comes down away from my neck, where he's been licking and sucking softly, to my chest where he takes one nipple into his mouth. He is still very careful not to bite.

Suddenly something deep within me stirs; I have no reason to let him do this to me! No matter how mad I make him he still is not allowed to kill me yet! I try to push him off, but his strong dominant hands clench my arms hard enough to bruise. He lifts his hypnotizing red eyes to mine and draws his lips back from his teeth, biting my nipple just hard enough to leave an angry red mark.

"Listen to me Little Jinchuuriki, I may not be able to kill you today, but I can make you so twisted and deformed that not even Kyuubi's chakra will be able to heal you. Or you can cooperate with me. Either way will be very…" He seems to be looking for a word and his poisonous smile lets me know that he's found it, "pleasant for me. I just thought you would enjoy this way a little more." His strong tongue slips from his mouth to sooth the bite mark on my skin.

"So what will it be Little Jinchuuriki?" I don't answer, I'm too proud, but I also don't continue to attempt to push him away. I can feel his smile against my skin and lift my chin, determined not to let one sound pass my lips, but my personal devil has other plans for me.

Without warning and with inhuman speed he's gone from my chest and standing by his discarded clothes. He bends down and removes a short, black blade.

"You didn't answer my question Little Jinchuuriki. Do you want to find out if Kyuubi's chakra can re-grow a removed eye? Or shall I start with another part of your body?" I just stare at him dumbfounded; the man is completely insane.

"Answer me." He commands, "Or I'll choose for you, and I don't think you'll like my choice." He comes towards me, and I stubbornly remain silent. I gasp as I feel the blade dig into my check and against my will a single word escapes my mouth.

"No!" The blade pause but he doesn't draw it away.

"No what?" He asks, innocence dripping from his voice. I don't answer; ninja should be able to withstand anything.

"No what, Little Jinchuuriki?" He hisses. Yet still I don't answer, and he doesn't ask again. Instead he jerks his wrist upward across my eye. I cry out in pain—I can't help myself—the sharp blade tears away my vision in a bloody flash.

"Now, we wouldn't want to mar your face too badly, it is so pretty to look at. How about a finger next? Or your tongue?" He reaches for my hand and spreads my fingers. "It doesn't have to be this way tonight Little Jinchuuriki, you can still have it another way, a gentler way, all you have to do is ask." His warm breath rolls over me and the sharp blade presses against my littlest finger. I say nothing and slowly the blade begins to press through my flesh. Then realization hits, if he removes my fingers then even if I'm rescued or I escape, I could never be a ninja again.

"Stop!" The word falls from my mouth. He smiles softly and raises a delicate eyebrow. "Please don't do this to me!" Tears are falling from my whole eye with my words now.

"Oh? Then what should I do?" I try to glare at him but find that the expression hurt my ruined face.

"You realize that I have to do something, and if you can't provide me with something worth doing then I'll go back to removing parts of your body." His tone is conversional even while saying such horrid things. I know what it is that he wants me to say, but I don't know if my pride will let me say it.

Silence reigns and time slips by. I hear him sigh and pick up the knife; I can feel it press against my skin again. It has come down to this; I can remain proud and die as a ninja, or I can surrender and survive.

"Take me." I whisper softly to this devil in the dark.

"What? I didn't quit hear you, Little Jinchuuriki." I would love to throttle him or at least glare, but the damp blood on my face reminds me not to.

"Take me." My voice is strong, more confident, and he cocks his head.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." I growl, stupid bastard! He knows exactly what I mean and he laughs. He laughs!

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, Little Jinchuuriki, I have yet to learn all the … jargon of the more animalistic forms of human existence."

"You dumb shit!" I scream and he raises his eyebrow, "I'm telling you to stop cutting things off my body and fuck me!"

"Such a dirty mouth! If you keep using such coarse language I'll have to cut your tongue out, but you did manage to get your point across." I almost regret it, but then he puts his knife down and I can't help but sigh in relief. His hands form seals that I only vaguely recognized and then a warm, glowing light bathes my face in soft-green waves. Beneath his hands my damaged face knits itself back together, but my eye remains blind.

"I would hate to get blood on me; it takes days to get the scent out of my hair." He explains as he finishes wiping the last of the blood from my face. His tongue traces the fresh scar on my face, tickling the sensitive skin there, and I shudder at the sensation.

That warm, hot tongue traces my body accompanied by deceptively light fingers. I gasp as his warm mouth clamps over my inner thigh. He applies just enough pressure for it to be pleasurable, and I have to suppress a moan. Apparently I didn't do a very good job because he lifts his head and fixes in on my eye.

"I don't want you to hold back, or I'll starting removing your fingers again." He threatens. So when he takes all of me in his mouth without any warning, I don't repress the sharp intake of breath or the throaty moan that follows it. I can feel him smile by the way his lips pull away from his teeth allowing them to graze my sensitive skin. Blood is pounding through my body, flushing my checks, making me warm, and I arch my back for my devil like a dirty whore.

Suddenly his mouth is on mine, but I hardly notice. My head is reeling with shock as I feel a long finger, calloused from fighting, enter me. Up to the joint, down to the second, and finally all the way in. My body convulses, and I long to grit my teeth but I don't think Itachi would take getting his tongue pierced very lightly.

I toss my head back, a high pitched whimper escaping my lips as his second finger slides in next to the first one. I feel Itachi's lips smile from where they've come to rest on my neck as he spreads his fingers wide like a whore spreading her legs.

My blind eye can cry. It is a rather odd time for this revelation, with his two strong fingers hooking inside of me. But it's the thought that comes to my mind as tears drip like blood from a wound bleeding my very will to live from me.

The sudden absence of his probing fingers brings me back to the hard reality of how my body is being used, how I'm letting it be used. Then without further warning he enters me completely in one smooth movement of his lean body. This time I do grit my teeth.

I feel like an apricot must feel as its soft meat is split away from its hard core. In fact I can feel my skin tearing and letting blood ooze forth like the sweet juices that a split fruit yields. And yet amid all of this pain, there is pleasure. Not the same pleasure gained from learning a new jutsu or eating a fresh, handmade bowl of ramen, but a pleasure as intense as the stars might taste. Every shift of my body, every rhythmic pulsing of his hips, brings the unearthly pleasure.

Suddenly this unmatchable feeling increases as those dangerous hands reach between us and stroke me gently, like a real lover might. The overload of my senses causes me to throw my arms around his body just for something to hold on to.

His long, bound hair falls over one of his strong shoulders and sticks to the hot sweat on my chest. With my head thrown back, my eyes glazed over, and my mouth wide with a soundless cry I feel the pressure that has been building within me release.

My body shudders beyond my control, and somewhere in my world that's white and guiltless as new fallen snow I feel him come as well. It's his release that brings me crashing into the hard packed soil of reality. Like a pair of handcuffs, knowledge encloses me.

The knowledge that my family is dead all because of me grasps my mind.

Jiriaya. My father. Dead for trying to kill the leader of Akasuki, an organization that only exists to kill people like me.

Sakura. My sister. Dead for letting me lead her away from the safety of the village and into a trap.

And Sasuke.

Oh, my brother. Gone, dead to our village, because I didn't have the strength to hold him as a brother should.

The knowledge that I have nothing to go back to. Just an empty home, an empty life, an empty heart.

The knowledge that I have sold my soul. I have given away my body to save myself from disfigurement. I have no right to call myself a ninja of Konoha. I'm no better than a slut.

…The knowledge that I have no tears to cry for all of this.

I can feel the devil pull away from me. A question dances in my mind. Is he the monster, or am I?

I can hear him slide back into his dark clothes. Another question. What right does he have to live? What right do I have?

I know he is gone. And I have no more questions, no more answers, no more tears, no more name, no more anything. My blank eye stares at the ceiling.

I am Little Jinchuuriki.

THE END


End file.
